Disguise
by clockstop
Summary: -One Shot- Bakura's thinking...about all the pain he's caused. All the sorrow and misery. He wonders why he has to hide behind walls. Wonders why he isn't strong enough. PG-13 for slight shounen-ai and bad language. Read and Review!


****

Disguise

Disclaimer- I've said it before... and I suppose I have to again *sighs* Regrettably I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only dream...

A one-shot that I wrote up one day. Nothing truly special. ^_^ Slight shounen-ai! *giggles* 

On we go...

*****

__

Nobody ever told us that our hikaris would look so much like ourselves. The yamis. I suppose, though, that if Ryou had been in Egypt while I was still living, the similarities would have been few.

Bakura reached up to touch his right cheek, fingering the three scars that interlaced there. A reminder of the past.

__

I've paled so much these past countless days. No sunlight penetrates the Sennen Ring. And all the miserable days inside this wretched Ring has taken toll on my once bronzed skin.

Those scars are barely visible now. You could have seen them clearly back in day, when my body was darker. But now... the blend in almost flawlessly.

My hair too. It used to set well above my shoulders and wasn't this thick. I hadn't seen a reason to keep it short, knowing, as I watched the years pass by, that I wouldn't be robbing anymore tombs.

5,000 years is a long time. And every single year, every single day, every single minute... I had wondered what was to become of me. 

Then he released me from the Ring. My hikari. My aibou. My tenshi. My Ryou.

Yes, he is my Ryou. As I am his Bakura. He is the angel. I am the devil. Two halves of one soul and two souls of one. Darkness cannot survive without the light, just as light cannot last without the darkness.

Bakura curled up in a ball, on the floor of his soul room and wrapped his arms around his legs, setting his head down on them.

__

What are these feelings towards him? These emotions? Maybe I know what they are, but am just to scared to show them. To feel them. Maybe the reason I beat him isn't because he's weak. Maybe it's because I am. To hide. To cover up all my fears. My sorrow. My insecurity.

His pain. His suffering. It's all happened because I'm too not strong enough. Too weak. It's all because of me. Me... all me... all because of me.

All my fault...

All mine...

I wish he'd never received this damned Ring. I wish his father had never given it to him. Delivering the worst pain along with it. The worst torture. Me. The spirit of the Sennen Ring.

He came out of the Millennium item and looked down upon Ryou, sleeping peacefully on his bed. Bakura softly pulled a finger across the light's lips. He recoiled quickly as Ryou stirred slightly and back out of the room and down the stairs.

__

Shit. I knew what a light sleeper he is. Yet... I... it felt so right. Just being close to him. It was comforting. I wish I could take away all the terrible pains I've cause him... he didn't deserve any of it. But I can't... it's impossible to undo the past.

Bakura collapsed on the couch and put his face in a pillow. Soft tears racked his body as guilt of all his actions flooded him with misery.

Ryou came quietly down the stairs, wanting to see, to know, what had happened. Why his yami had fled. The light paused at the bottom, hearing the muffled sobs of Bakura.

He walked over and gently lifted the yami's head off the pillow so he faced him. Ryou could feel all the pain, the suffering, and the sorrow that was plaguing his yami.

He sat down next to Bakura and hugged him tightly. The dark pressed his face into Ryou's shoulder and cried into it. Tears dripped down his face, splashing his light. Ryou slowly rocked Bakura.

"Shhh... It's okay Yami. It's okay."

Bakura shook his head against him.

__

It's not all right hikari... don't you understand? It's all my fault!

"G...g…go…gome..."

The younger presence cut him off.

"It's okay. I forgive you, Bakura."

The former tomb robber gasped and sobbed harder, Ryou tightened his grip on him.

//How can you?! It's all my fault. Everything is...//

Ryou smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Ashiteru, it's okay Yami, I love you too."

*****

Well...it isn't the greatest... but I don't suppose it's the worst either, ne? I do suppose it was kind of short though...

Tell me what you think! ^_^ Click the nice little Go! button and review! 


End file.
